Fake Twilight Twentyfive Round 4  Carlisle
by Kimmydonn
Summary: Because Carlisle was the only Cullen unrepresented, I felt he should have a set of drabbles/stories too. Only last prompt is Rated M. Rest are Teen.
1. Prompt 1: Anger

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Because I just couldn't get enough, and noticed Carlisle was unrepresented...

Banner for Carlisle at http:/www. relto. org/node/90

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #1 - Bottle of JD  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Carlisle  
Rating: T**

It was bad enough having to watch patients crawl from their beds to go out for a cigarette, but this was just too much. In the name of all holy, the bottle was empty! The patients' normally blurred eyes were glassy. My anger was so rarely out of my control, but I could feel it slipping. Taking the bottle in my hand, I crushed the neck of it. Both men straightened at the sound and stared at the falling bottle.  
"Dr. Cullen!"  
"If you can walk, you will be in your rooms before I return." I needed to calm down.


	2. Prompt 2: Acquiesce

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Because I just couldn't get enough, and noticed Carlisle was unrepresented...

Banner for Carlisle at http:/www. relto. org/node/90

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #2 - Acquiesce  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Carlisle/Elizabeth Masen  
Rating: T**

Green eyes, pleading, holding me fast in their gaze. She knew. I couldn't explain how, but she knew what I was, what I could do. She wasn't asking me to save her son in this life. She was asking me to bring him into mine. Did she truly understand? Could I let her make that decision for him?

Those eyes. That love. Could I deny her?

"Please, save him."

I had longed for company for so long. Why couldn't she have asked for herself? As the life faded from her, there was only one answer I could give.

"I promise."


	3. Prompt 3: Waking up

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Because I just couldn't get enough, and noticed Carlisle was unrepresented...

Banner for Carlisle at http:/www. relto. org/node/90

* * *

**Prompt: #3 - Bliss  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Carlisle/Esme  
Rating: T**

Edward crept from the room as Esme's heart slowed. The change had seemed endless; for all that it had only been a few days. Would she forgive me, as Edward let me believe he had? Would she hate me for damning her to this existence? I was so weary of waiting. It had been decades ago I'd met her, set her broken limb, but something spoke to me, even then.

Her eyes opened, taking a moment to survey.

"Dr. Cullen?" she asked.

"Yes, Esme."

She reached up and pulled me into her embrace, her lips finding mine. All worry fled.


	4. Prompt 4: Destiny

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Because I just couldn't get enough, and noticed Carlisle was unrepresented...

Banner for Carlisle at http:/www. relto. org/node/90

* * *

**Prompt: #4 - Collapse  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Carlisle  
Rating: T**

"Son, I ask much of you, but no more than you can withstand. Make me proud."

I stood at the front of our assault, armed with flame. This was what was required of me, and I would serve.

Not one, but three of the demons burst from the sewer. So quickly, everything fell apart. I couldn't follow their blinding movement; just see my fellows drop to the ground.

Surely this was not what was destined for me. And yet, the Lord granted me life; my father would not. Fighting the blinding heat in my blood, I sought a hiding place.


	5. Prompt 5: Loss

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Because I just couldn't get enough, and noticed Carlisle was unrepresented...

Banner for Carlisle at http:/www. relto. org/node/90

* * *

**Prompt: #5 - Damp  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Carlisle  
Rating: K+**

Mother's cough woke me. It had plagued her so much of late, never letting her sleep and rarely allowing me the same. Lately, she had sometimes brought up blood. It frightened me to see the red on her handkerchief. Fighting the memories, and nightmares filled with bloodshed, I rolled trying to find a comfortable place on the lumpy mattress. The bells sounded for vespers. That would be where father was.

In the wake of the bells, quiet filled the room, silence broken by rain. My eyes drifted shut. However, something tugged at the edge of my consciousness. It shouldn't be this quiet; even when mother didn't cough, she wheezed.

Slowly sitting up, I listened to the rain beating on the roof. Common enough, the sound soothed me, something to hold to in the stillness. It went against my instincts to put my feet on the cold floor, but I did, feeling the rough boards beneath my soles. Each step, my heart jumped into my chest. Each second seemed quieter than the last. It became more and more obvious that _no_ sound came from my mother. I ran the last few steps and threw myself at her chest, my head colliding with hers.

Crying out in pain, I rubbed the spot on my forehead that would probably bruise. Mother didn't cry out. She didn't close her arms around me. She didn't move. Still touching her chest, I put my ear and cheek to it, praying for it to rise.

My prayer went unanswered.

"Mother?" I whispered, though I knew she wasn't asleep. "MOTHER!" I yelled, shaking her. "Wake up. Cough it out. Cough, please." I was weeping now, and ashamed to be doing so. If the Lord had called her, I should rejoice for her, not try to hold her here. That was what father taught. But I couldn't, I needed her too much. "Please!" I begged, weeping harder.

I cried until I thought my eyes would fall out, until my chest burned with sobs, but eventually, my tears slowed. As I came back to myself, I knew I had to get help for her. Perhaps the Lord hadn't claimed her yet and father, or another, could save her still. I grabbed a candle and the tinderbox, using the coal to light the wick.

I ran from the vicarage to the church, holding my night shirt high out of the puddles. The rain drenched me instantly, dousing the candle I had vainly brought. I pulled hard on the door, wrenching wood that ground against stone. As soon as it had opened enough for my small frame, I pushed through, intent on finding my father. Chill made my teeth chatter, the wet fabric clung to my skin. I passed other vicars, other pastors, but none were my father. Expecting someone to notice me, even to take offense to my presence, I was baffled that no one said a word, none offered me help.

"Carlisle! What are you doing here? You should be in your bed." My father's voice was stern. He expected an obedient son, and I did my best to make him proud. Some of my endeavours to do so had gotten me into more than one tight spot, but this time I had good cause to be out of my bed. Fighting the memory of why I had come, I started to answer him.

"Mmmm-oooother, Sssssshe woooo-wooo..." I tried to tell him about mother's ailment, but my teeth muddled the words. It would be a miracle if he made out any of them. My lips felt cold to my tongue, they weren't working properly, either.

"Enough." He pulled a robe from a hook and wrapped it around me. It was thick and plush, one for mass, not for me. He turned me, though, pointing me the way I had come. "Show me."

Leading, I stumbled. His hand was hard and heavy on my shoulder, keeping me grounded; I needed that. Looking over my shoulder helped. His face was stern, focused. It steadied me. Taking a shaking breath, I pushed open the door.

"Lord almighty, it is coming down. No wonder you were so cold. Let's go a different way." He led me back through the church and into the basement. We past crypts, fonts and sealed chambers, none of which I had ever seen before. "You are not to come here, Carlisle. Few know of this place, and I like to keep it that way. A stronghold against evil. Do you understand?" We passed a tapestry showing a demon, dismembered, being burned. A vampire. He had told me of them and the horror haunted my dreams.

I nodded. "Y-yes, f-father." My teeth chattered much less and I could feel the water moving from my clothes into the robe, evaporating from my skin.

"Good." We reached another flight of stairs which brought us out in the mausoleum next to the vicarage, much closer than the church. We burst across the few stepping stones into the shelter of the entry. Father opened the door for me. "Lead on."

I nodded, holding the robe tighter. Although no longer chilled, I suddenly felt cold. Should I tell him now that I could, or just show him? I quickly realized there was no way I could say the words. Instead, I continued to lead in silence, water dripping at each step, falling from the hem of my night shirt. The only part still wet, it sopped, all the water pulled by gravity toward the floor.

When I stopped at the door to our room, father murmured, "Your mother?"

I nodded, still incapable of speaking the words aloud. If I didn't say it, it might not be true.

He yanked the door forcefully and ran inside. falling to his knees beside her. I stood in the doorway watching him feel her neck, her face, her chest. His head fell, and I knew it was over. The Lord had taken my mother home, and I was alone with my father. She could no longer protect me, sheltering me from the storms his faith pulled him into. She wouldn't be here to hold me when I screamed as the vampires tore family and friends apart in my dreams.

I sank to my knees in the puddle made from my dripping shirt.


	6. Prompt 6: Sin

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Because I just couldn't get enough, and noticed Carlisle was unrepresented...

Banner for Carlisle at http:/www. relto. org/node/90

* * *

**Prompt: #6 - Defile  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Carlisle  
Rating: T**

"Father, forgive me, for I have sinned." I should be offering a true confession, not delivering it to an empty sanctuary. However, that would mean asking more than one father for forgiveness, heavenly and earthly. The Lord would witness my confession, and I would repent.

"I touched a woman." I swallowed, taking a deep breath. "She was not my wife. Lord, forgive my impulsive nature. I couldn't resist her flesh. Grant me strength, Father. Deliver me from temptation."

"Carlisle? What are you doing in here?"

I held my tongue, continuing in my head. "By your grace are we made clean."


	7. Prompt 7: Cena Interruptus

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Because I just couldn't get enough, and noticed Carlisle was unrepresented...

Banner for Carlisle at http:/www. relto. org/node/90

* * *

**Prompt: #7 - Photo: blanket tent  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Carlisle  
Rating: T**

Following the scent of my prey, a large moose, I picked up on human scents. I'd have to warn the others away from here. While on the hunt, they could be badly distracted. Following the moose led me nearer the people and their camp. The animal had obviously stumbled right through here. I stopped dead at the make-shift tent. They weren't staying in _that,_ were they? A few more paces brought me to a nylon dome, a much warmer and safer place to stay.

"Help! Someone help me!" A woman's voice rang through the trees. Dinner would have to wait.


	8. Prompt 8: A Perfect Lady

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Because I just couldn't get enough, and noticed Carlisle was unrepresented...

Banner for Carlisle at http:/www. relto. org/node/90

* * *

**Prompt: #8 - Demure  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Carlisle/Rosalie  
Rating: T**

I lifted the bleeding, broken woman into my arms. Who had done such a thing? Rosalie Hale, while not the kindest soul in town, was a gentlewoman. The thought of men doing this to her flared my anger.

She was the perfect lady. Remembering her beauty, her grace, her lyrical voice, I thought of Edward. He'd been alone since I found Esme. Perhaps...

I looked at Rosalie, remembering my fears before turning each of the others. Would Rosalie hate me for this? The others had been grateful; Esme more than Edward. Covering her in my jacket, I carried her home.


	9. Prompt 9: First Communion

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Because I just couldn't get enough, and noticed Carlisle was unrepresented...

Banner for Carlisle at http:/www. relto. org/node/90

* * *

**Prompt: #9 - Elixir  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Carlisle  
Rating: T**

I stood at the front of the congregation, doing my very best not to sway. It was easy not to fidget - that had been beaten out of me. Much harder was not shifting my weight from foot to foot, especially when I felt so many eyes on me. I had never been the center of attention; it was very disconcerting. I stood with other girls and boys my age, all having more trouble standing still. Slowly, my father turned to us and walked down our line twice.

"Body of Christ, broken for you. Blood of Christ, shed for you."


	10. Prompt 10: Saving Face

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Because I just couldn't get enough, and noticed Carlisle was unrepresented...

Banner for Carlisle at http:/www. relto. org/node/90

* * *

**Prompt: #10 - Feign  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Carlisle  
Rating: T**

"Dr. Cullen! How long have you been here?" The elderly woman making her way through the ward looked more tired than myself.

"I am fine, Nurse Hart. I will go after this round." I nodded to her before turning to the next bed.

"But, you were here when I left. That was twelve hours ago."

"I had a nap. Really, I'm fine."

Her steely gaze narrowed.

"I'll go home after the round," I assured her.

She nodded. "I won't let you fall to this flu, Dr. Cullen. We need you."

They did, which was why I hated maintaining this pretense.


	11. Prompt 11: Weary Victory

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Because I just couldn't get enough, and noticed Carlisle was unrepresented...

Banner for Carlisle at http:/www. relto. org/node/90

* * *

**Prompt: #11 - Hollow  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Carlisle  
Rating: T**

My first successful assault; the demon smolders on the fire we laid for him. His speed was not sufficient for our number. His clothes caught first and he tried to run, only to be met with more torches, these touching his face. He turned again, but this time, into my group. With a rush, we drove him into the pyre, our clothes singed by the fire he bore. Burns were a small price to rid the world of one of them. He burned quickly, acrid purple smoke billowing into the night sky. Father would be proud, but I felt empty.


	12. Prompt 12: Comes to Shove

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Because I just couldn't get enough, and noticed Carlisle was unrepresented...

Banner for Carlisle at http:/www. relto. org/node/90

* * *

**Prompt: #12 - Push  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Carlisle  
Rating: T**

I had learned so much in my time here - about myself and what I had become. Volterra was alive with imagination, and I longed to add my own ideas into the melee. A new way of existing, side by side _with_ humans instead over them, feeding on them. For all the difficulty in the beginning, resisting murder was easier every day. I studied medicine with top minds in Italy, operating on _bleeding_ people. Simply not feeding was so much simpler than that.

A meeting of wills, a pat on the head. They would not listen, and I could not stay.


	13. Prompt 13: Abilities

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Because I just couldn't get enough, and noticed Carlisle was unrepresented...

Banner for Carlisle at http:/www. relto. org/node/90

* * *

**Prompt: #13- Photo: Two pairs of legs  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Carlisle/Alice & Jasper  
Rating: T**

"Hello, Carlisle," Alice said without turning her head from Jasper. Neither were looking in my direction and I was upwind, so my scent hadn't given me away. Shaking my head, I remembered the abilities of our newest family members; one in particular I needed. I hated to intrude on their time together, but there was need.

"Have either of you seen Emmett?"

Alice turned to me and Jasper stiffened. "We have to go," they said together.

Uncanny, both of them. Jasper had sensed Alice's and my anxiety, and Alice had seen what I had suspected. Emmett was hiding a body.


	14. Prompt 14: Youthful Folly

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Because I just couldn't get enough, and noticed Carlisle was unrepresented...

Banner for Carlisle at http:/www. relto. org/node/90

* * *

**Prompt: #14- Quixotic  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Carlisle/Jacob  
Rating: T**

I could feel them breathing on me and tried not to be repulsed.

"I have to re-break the bone. It has healed wrong," I explained as I injected Jacob with morphine. There was no answer. The first dose had calmed him, but it was burning off fast. What could have possessed the boy to leap into the arms of a newborn vampire?

The crack sounded through the room and was met with Jacob's scream and one gasp. I looked over my shoulder at Leah. Shaking my head at the folly of young men and women, I went back to work.


	15. Prompt 15: Homecoming

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Because I just couldn't get enough, and noticed Carlisle was unrepresented...

Banner for Carlisle at http:/www. relto. org/node/90

* * *

**Prompt: #15- Return  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Carlisle/Alistair  
Rating: T**

Stepping off the boat into the fog, I sighed. Italy wasn't closed, but I was no longer welcome there. London sprawled, growing so much in a few decades - one man's lifetime. I returned to land of my fathers, though my father was years dead. Finding a place remote enough that I could go unnoticed, I stumbled on him - the one that had escaped. Not my maker, but one of his coven. He didn't recognize me as a vampire at first, my eyes not red like his. That was good, it gave me the chance to get to know him.


	16. Prompt 16: Chain Reaction

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Because I just couldn't get enough, and noticed Carlisle was unrepresented...

Banner for Carlisle at http:/www. relto. org/node/90

* * *

**Prompt: #16- Ripple  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Edward/Carlisle  
Rating: T**

He would never see it, and might deny it if I told him. His last patient is alive because of him. Not for what he did today; a marble in her nose was hardly life-threatening. She wouldn't exist if not for him. Her mother had recognized him. He would be appalled to know that. We moved to prevent such meetings; had the world become too small? He had saved the girl's father when he was sixteen. How many lives over how many years? How many children that would have never been? The effects of his contributions went on in perpetuity.


	17. Prompt 17: Kingdom of Heaven

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Because I just couldn't get enough, and noticed Carlisle was unrepresented...

Banner for Carlisle at http:/www. relto. org/node/90

* * *

**Prompt: #17- Simple  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Carlisle  
Rating: T**

The book baffled me. The illuminations helped, but still, half the words were beyond my grasp. I stood on tiptoe to see the book on its stand. Mother reached over my shoulder and pointed to one.

"Fornicate," she said.

I had heard the word but only had a rough idea what it meant. How would I ever be able to read the Lord's words if I didn't understand them? My eyes filled with tears.

"Shhh. You're still young, Carlisle. You will learn." she turned pages. "Read this."

"Blessed are the poor in spirit. For theirs is the kingdom of heaven."


	18. Prompt 18: Grace

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Because I just couldn't get enough, and noticed Carlisle was unrepresented...

Banner for Carlisle at http:/www. relto. org/node/90

* * *

**Prompt: #18- Stagger  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Carlisle  
Rating: T**

I couldn't see properly any longer. The burning in my throat had only gotten worse since the other pain had ceased. Since fleeing London, I had been stumbling blind through the countryside, avoiding houses as much as possible. Houses meant people, and if I was what I feared, I was a danger to them. My eyes cleared in an instant, focusing on what my nose had just detected. When I fled London, I had smelled blood. This was similar, but different enough. God's grace was upon me; it was an animal, a deer. I could drink this blood. I charged.


	19. Prompt 19: Honeymoon

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Because I just couldn't get enough, and noticed Carlisle was unrepresented...

Banner for Carlisle at http:/www. relto. org/node/90

* * *

**Prompt: #19- Photo: Woman looking at Plane  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Rosalie/Carlisle  
Rating: T**

Another honeymoon, another gift. An island? Carlisle was much better at the subtle gifts - something from our human lives and times that escaped our notice. He gave so much consideration to small details, a sign of his concern for the person.

I didn't begrudge them the vacation, Emmett and I had taken our share, but asking us to stay with Jasper, to keep him on diet? I slouched, something I rarely did, but Emmett noticed.

"Gonna miss them?" he asked.

"No," I said hastily, but turned back to the window.

"Come on, let's give the newlyweds an education."


	20. Prompt 20: Innocence Lost

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Because I just couldn't get enough, and noticed Carlisle was unrepresented...

Banner for Carlisle at http:/www. relto. org/node/90

* * *

**Prompt: #20 - Stolen  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Carlisle  
Rating: T**

There wasn't much to see - a blur, a bite, a corpse. Still, in those few seconds, I saw all I needed. His eyes were as red as the blood he sought, piercing. His speed was inhuman, impossible to follow, and he was merciless. He was everything my father had warned and worse - he was real. No longer a phantom of my nightmares or a tale to keep me in bed, he walked the street. I had been certain they were false. The woman, cold on the cobblestones, was proof of his existence. I prayed for a return to innocence.


	21. Prompt 21: Skindeep

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Because I just couldn't get enough, and noticed Carlisle was unrepresented...

Banner for Carlisle at http:/www. relto. org/node/90

* * *

**Prompt: #21 - Surface  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Carlisle  
Rating: T**

I had discovered a way to survive without murder. The sun exposed me, painting for the world a picture of something other than human. I was faster than I had ever dreamed, and my mind was faster, too - more than keeping pace with my body. In fact, my senses seemed clearer, crisper, and I was able to perfectly retain so much more. Still, I was a monster. The beautiful exterior, that on cloudy days let me pass humans entirely without remark, was just a mask. If it were possible, I would make the grace and beauty more than skin-deep.


	22. Prompt 22: More Precious than Gold

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Because I just couldn't get enough, and noticed Carlisle was unrepresented...

Banner for Carlisle at http:/www. relto. org/node/90

* * *

**Prompt: #22 - Trap  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Carlisle/Aro  
Rating: T**

Once, I had trusted this man; he had been a mentor. Now, he was a fraud. He had sprung this trap for my family, suiting his own purposes - not in pursuit of greater good, not for salvation of our kind - in petty jealousy of me. He should be jealous - not of the gifts of my family, but of the love we shared. The affection we had went further than that of mutual survival. Chelsea might break that, with difficulty. Looking at my son and feeling Esme's hand in mine, I knew that even should we lose today, we had won.


	23. Prompt 23: Discovered

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Because I just couldn't get enough, and noticed Carlisle was unrepresented...

Banner for Carlisle at http:/www. relto. org/node/90

* * *

**Prompt: #23 - Under  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Carlisle  
Rating: T**

I had been told never to come here, but I had come anyway. The relics I had seen on that one visit had been spectacular.

It had taken time for me to remember. My mother's death had blinded me, but not forever. I wound my way slowly, so as not to get lost. Surprised, I heard another voice. A pair of voices.

"There, you trust me, don't you?"

"Yes, Father. But please, don't do this. No! Stop!"

Startled, I knocked over the lantern I had placed on the shelf. Small footsteps retreated, while larger ones neared.

"Who's there?"

I fled.


	24. Prompt 24: New and Old

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Because I just couldn't get enough, and noticed Carlisle was unrepresented...

Banner for Carlisle at http:/www. relto. org/node/90

* * *

**Prompt: #24 - Wander  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Carlisle  
Rating: T**

So many friends in so many places. My travels over the decades had allowed me, and by extension my family, to meet many of our kind in the new world. I had to stop thinking of it that way. It was why Esme and I were the ones going to the _old_ world, to find our friends there. It would remind me how similar both sides of the ocean were - how little difference there was between us; I hoped it _was_ small. I asked a lot of my friends, but I needed their help. My fingers wandered over the globe.


	25. Prompt 25: Birthday

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Because I just couldn't get enough, and noticed Carlisle was unrepresented...

Banner for Carlisle at http:/www. relto. org/node/90

* * *

**Prompt: #25 - Photo: Bathtub with candles  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Carlisle/Esme  
Rating: M  
**

One last look around; everything had to be perfect. It seemed to be. The candles gave a soft light, even for our eyes. We could see clearly, but sometimes bright light made things needlessly harsh. Nothing hid in the dimness, but everything was warmer; especially the water. Our skin, so often cool to the touch, would warm quickly in that water, steam rising in small tendrils, until they dissipated like tiny sprites taking flight. The book was unnecessary. I simply hadn't removed it. I assume Bella brought it in - none of us would be likely to _read_ in this room, but it did add an air of humanity. That was what I wanted today, humanity as near as I could simulate it.

Removing the stopper from a glass vial, I added a few drops of rose essence to the water, letting the scent permeate the room. Again, as was so often the case, we were easily overwhelmed by strong scents. The room had been nearly odorless before and the rose essence was just enough to be enjoyable.

Grinning, I donned the robe I had hung on the back of the door and walked across the hall to Esme's workroom. Edward passed me in the hall.

"Coast's clear. I think everyone has found somewhere else to be." His smirk made my jaw clench slightly. There were decided down-sides to a telepathic son. "They were happy to oblige." The grin broke wider and I actually ground my teeth.

"Wish her a Happy Birthday from us," he said by way of parting, and I wasn't sad to see him go. Still, I called after him.

"Does Bella want _Pride and Prejudice_ back?" He'd know where I found it.

"I've bought her a new copy," he answered with a wink.

I was happy for them. I was even happier for myself.

My bride stood over a drafting table, ruler in one hand, pencil in the other. Her caramel curls hanging forward over her cheeks. I stepped up behind her slowly, although she would have heard my exchange with Edward in the hall. Nothing should ruin the illusion. I would pretend not to disturb her.

She played along, jumping when her head turned. "I didn't see you come in," she lied smoothly.

I slid my hands over her hips, letting them meet over her navel. Pulling her back into me, I held her, caressing the top of her head with my cheek. My hands slid over the fabric of her dress, down and up, framing the triangle of her sex.

She chuckled very quietly. "And you don't mean to let me finish," she said lightly.

"I can wait," I said, pulling my hands back to the top of her hips, but not moving from behind her, continuing to breathe in her unique scent. Lilac and Peony. There were more, a diverse array of fragrances, but those two dominated. Spring-like and feminine, just like she was, and the time she was taken from. Like me, she had barely begun moving into the fullness of her life, but she was in full-bloom - a woman.

"Are you sure?" she asked, finishing another line. Her soft posterior was pressed into my ever more rigid phallus. I was caught in my own lie.

"No," I admitted with little shame. "I will try, though." My hand slid down her thigh, pulling back part of her skirt as she placed another line and marked this one with a number. Her skin, so smooth when human, was like porcelain now. No scar marked the flesh there, except the few I had made in haste before learning venom scarred. They were utterly private though, never bared to any but myself. It made them something to share. She had told me one day she would give me the like, but had held off so far. Those scars were on the inner thigh, and my index finger traced one while my other hand held her skirt up.

"Enough!" She laughed, dropping ruler and pencil and turning in my arms. "I'll get nothing done while you madden me!" Her hand slid around my neck into my hair. My eyes fluttered shut at the touch. Tipping my face down, my lips met hers. Gentle at first, showing my affection, my love, my care. Then I opened her mouth with mine and touched my tongue to her lip, showing the lust that was driving me. I could smell that it had started to reach her, likely thanks to my caresses.

Her tongue skated over mine, finding my teeth and inner lip, making me moan and pull her tighter. My hands bunched up fabric until I could pull it over her head. She lifted her arms just long enough for the removal, then latched them around my chest, nails pulling down my back through the fabric of the robe. It made me arch and gasp. She took the opportunity to place kisses on my chest, opening my robe, by pulling it over my shoulders.

"Esme," I breathed. "I prepared a bath for us."

Her eyes lifted, and she stopped the descent that had just reached the hair of my belly. It was a dilemma. I would have loved her to continue, but I wanted to give her pleasure today.

"You did?" she asked, smiling. She squeezed me in a hug. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"This," I answered, reaching behind her and unclasping her bra.

She laughed, doffing it and the panties on the floor before skipping across the hall and opening the door. She was much less concerned about our family members seeing her than I was. Or perhaps, she'd paid closer attention to their leaving. In either case, she stood, gloriously naked, in the hallway, peering into the bathroom.

"It's perfect," she whispered.

"Happy Birthday," I replied, my hands circling her from behind again. This time I could run my fingers through the hair that covered that triangle, drag my nails over her skin. She moaned happily, reaching one hand back to cup my neck.

"Thank you." She stepped forward slowly and I moved with her, nudging the door shut behind us. Pressing myself into her, I pulled us both back against the door, leaning into it as I bent my knees slightly. I kissed the back of her neck, the top of her shoulders, and split my hands. One continued to rake through the darker curls below, while the other slid up and cupped a breast, tracing the nipple with a fingertip. My tongue found her ear and her hand tightened in my hair, pulling. I groaned and nipped at her lobe, fingers spreading her for me and rubbing and squeezing her breast.

"Carlisle." She gasped and arched onto me, my finger sliding lower, to her wet heat. I teased there still licking and sucking her throat

"The water is getting cold," I murmured.

"Forget the water," she complained, turning and bracing her knees over my hips, pulling the robe apart.

"No," I argued, gripping her thighs high and carrying her, wrapped around my waist to the tub. With a slight splash, I put one foot in, the heat rushing up my leg. I sank quickly once the second followed. Esme never let go, still sitting on me as I lounged into the water. Resting on her knees, she pressed herself up slightly, looking down at me, submerged.

"Do you know how beautiful you are, Doctor Cullen?" she asked, teasing.

"I know exactly," I replied, pushing her hips back slightly so my tip touched her, making her moan, then holding when she tried to sit back. "Half as beautiful as you, especially now. You are radiant, Esme."

"I'll be more so when you stop teasing me," she complained, pushing her hips against my grip again.

I chuckled, unable to argue. "You are right. Nothing compares to you in that moment." In explanation of what I meant, I pressed her down as my hips thrust up, sliding through her in one slick, wet stroke. She shuddered a little at the sudden change, but sighed and leaned her head onto my shoulder.

"An eternity isn't enough," she murmured, content.

I felt the same. Although my lust was unabated, there was bliss in simply coupling, holding here. "Not enough by half."


	26. Big News! I'm Published!

Let me start by saying I'm only go to do this once. I promise.

Next, if you noticed a lot of chapter alerts with the same title, that's because they're all the same, skip/delete the others.

Finally, I wanted to give this big news to as many people as I could, which is the only reason I'm doing this (see first point)

Okay! The good news! I'm published!

That's right! If you've enjoyed my stories, which I bet you have as you've put me on alert, now is your chance to read a completely original story written by yours truly.

Cargon: Honour & Privilege is my first novel, but I already have two more complete manuscripts, so a second isn't far off. It is set on a future earth after a cataclysmic even has destroyed nearly all of our technology. It is the time of the second renaissance. The story revolves around Eve, a servant in a caste-style society who has the nerve and the guile to step out of her set role and take on a new and much loftier one.

Here's the back blurb:

* * *

Lives are won, lost and traded on the three-tiered Cargon boards.

Eve, a serving-girl, has watched the elite from the outside, seen the dramatic shifts based on the results of the Game. With a growing need to reach beyond her station, she can no longer accept her position on the edges.

Wagering her own life, she wins and emerges in a strange new world. New rules and old acquaintances tangle to make Eve's life less comfortable than her position would suggest.

One pawn moved, but an entire world shaken – Eve will change the world.

* * *

Copies are available at Amazon (kindle and paper versions) and signed copies, as well as information about up-coming book, blog posts from me, tour dates as I book them, are all be available on my website: Kimmydonn. com

I'm so excited about this, my first release. I've had a bit of a stumble out of the gate and that's gotten me down, but I'm hoping some of you will perk me back up, possibly with sales, but even with just reviews/PMs of congrats. I'll appreciate all of them.

I thought I'd finish by including an excerpt from the book. After demonstrating her wit to the High One, Eve was moved into classes with elite. She is still a servant, still apart from them, but in their realm. (Excuse the formatting, I pulled this from my final PDF copy ;)

* * *

Awaking early from the nightmare, she entered the classroom  
an hour before the elite students. Even so, the Ernst was there  
ahead of her. "If a rock is placed in the sea, does the rock become  
wet or does the sea become rocky?"

Eve smiled, but didn't raise her eyes. This was exactly the sort  
of question he would ask his class. "Both. The rock joins those on  
the bottom, making the sea rocky. As well, the rock, having space  
within, takes in water, becoming wet."

The Ernst smiled at her. "And, if the rock were not porous?"

"Then only the sea would become rocky, as the rock would  
retain no water upon removal. Nor, if the rock were the only one in  
the sea could the sea be said to be rocky either. Was this the only  
rock in the sea?" Only after she asked did she realize she was  
looking up at the Ernst.

His milky blue eyes shone. "You are a fine student. Take your  
place," he sighed. Eve heard the students approaching. Today, the  
Ernst quizzed his students on the nature of time and its flow. Was  
it even, like water poured from a pitcher, or variable like the wind?  
Eve imagined it was choppy like water in a stream. It generally  
flowed in one direction, but it was possible to be thrown back, with  
memory and dream, to an earlier time, only to be rushed forward  
again. She made plans to write this after class was complete.

Prince Louis came to her as he had so many times before. He  
was significantly older than his classmates, making Eve wonder  
why he was still here. His hand came to rest over her breasts,  
where she had pinned the bloom today.

"That bloom will never fade. I think his attention is not so  
constant. But mine is, as you can see." Eve set her teeth at that. She  
taunted him, but did not seek his affections. Prince Louis put his  
nose to her hair now, inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Would you taste  
as wonderful as you smell, I wonder?" His hand traced down her  
side, just off her skin. It brushed the fabric of her skirt, and she  
stepped to the side. It was not strictly permitted, but neither was  
his touch.

He sidestepped with her, grinning now. "Skittish. I like that.  
Where will you jump to next?" He moved to place his hand on her  
chest again, and she leaned away to her left, twisting from him.  
Her skirts brushed his legs. That wasn't permitted either. She  
backed away again.

He continued to pursue her as she backed herself into the  
corner. He put his hands to either side of her head, trapping her  
effectively. Finally, unable to find another response, she turned her  
eyes level to his. In them she held all of her hatred, her anger, his  
loss of honour. Would he continue to ignore the impropriety he  
was inflicting? Would he simply accept the slight she had  
delivered by staring him down?

He seemed to, showing no offence and instead dipping his  
nose to her bloom. He was nearly touching her breasts. She tried  
not to breathe while he inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful, but I  
think that's not the bloom. I do wish our stations were not so  
distant." He pulled his arms away and turned from her.

It had been over a year since the first time he had approached  
her, but for the second time she fell to the floor in relief. She had  
nearly spat on him! He would have had her beaten severely for  
that. She sniffled, and only then realized tears streamed her face.  
She pulled a kerchief and wiped them away before rising. She took  
one more deep breath and strode to her lunch with what time  
remained.

* * *

If you'd like to read a larger sample, there are a few chapters available on Google Books. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
